


the crown hangs heavy on either side

by thisismy_design (thisismydesignn)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismydesignn/pseuds/thisismy_design
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian has returned to Neverland, and Peter <i>wants.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	the crown hangs heavy on either side

**Author's Note:**

> With the chemistry between these two, how could I resist?
> 
> Title from "Far Too Young To Die" by Panic! at the Disco.

Everyone assumes it was Wendy Darling who sparked something in Peter, something deeper and more _adult_ than he’d let himself feel in years. They’re wrong. A fleeting fascination, perhaps; but in the end, she’d inspired nothing but contempt.  
  
Hook, though; Hook had taken him by surprise. Always just on the edge of Pan’s admiration, there was something about the pirate that made him _want_ like nothing else he’d experienced in over a century on the island.  
  
“That’s what I’ve always liked about you—you’re good at surviving,” Peter tells him, but that’s only the tip of the iceberg. He likes to watch Hook squirm when he steps too close, let his eyes wander appreciatively over the captain’s body, see him flush when Peter hints at Killian’s _feelings_ for that damn Emma Swan.  
  
And that last sparks something new, a sickness that settles deep in his gut and sets his rage simmering dangerously close to the surface. It’s one he recognizes, albeit from a time long ago— before Neverland, if such a time existed— but the name feels unfamiliar on his tongue. _Jealousy.  
  
_ Still he taunts and schemes, if a little more cruelly than before, tortured by fantasies he can’t destroy like his other foes.  
  
“I like fire,” he mocks with Emma’s blade at his throat, but he means it; sees that fire in Killian and wants to put it out, or at least wants to _try._ He imagines the pirate with hands tied behind his back, a blindfold over his eyes, some sort of game where no one has to lose— but that’s not right, is it? Someone always has to win, and that’s what scares Pan, the fleeting thought that he _wants_ it to be Hook.  
  
(So perhaps he imagines darker games, roughing him up until blood runs into his eyes, dripping between parted lips, forcing him to his knees and filling his mouth with something else altogether.)  
  
“You know me,” he reminds Killian, “I like action.” And he lets his desire for blood slip through, past his carefully crafted veneer ( _I want to see your_ hook _inside his_ body), but what the captain doesn’t realize is it’s all part of the game, the push-and-pull that’s defined their relationship from the start. He’ll get that action if he has to force it out of Killian himself; he’ll feel the cold metal of that hook on his skin and know, even then, that the captain is at his mercy.  
  
In the meantime he waits, and grows ever more impatient, his laundry list of dirty work escalating by the day as he thinks of new ways to tempt Killian into accepting his offer. Because everyone is where he wants them to be, but he’ll be sure to have Hook (a lost boy in his own way, whether or not he wants to admit it) that much closer before the end.


End file.
